U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,972 (Coscarella et al) relates to a backwater valve which prevents a backflow of sewage into a home. This backwater valve needs a minimum amount of clearance space. As a result, there are some installations for which the valve is not suited because there is insufficient clearance space.